sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ampharos
Ampharos (デンリュウ, Denryuu) is an Electric-type Light Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Flaaffy starting at level 30. It is also the final evolved form of Mareep. Apperance :Voice actor: Chinami Nishimura (both English and Japanese) Ampharos appear vastly different to its pre-evolutions, but it retains many of their features. For example, it remains bipedal like Flaaffy. It also retains the orb on the end of its tail, and the conical ears shared by both its pre-evolutions. The wool it had is now entirely gone, and its body is now mostly yellow in coloration with a white belly. It has black stripes on its neck, ears, and tail. The orb on its tail is now red, and it has gained another smaller orb on its forehead. Its stubby arms resemble flippers. Its height is 4'07" and weight is 135.6 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People once used the light of this Pokémon as a beacon, or to send signals across the ocean. Behavior Ampharos is a gentle Pokémon that spends most of its time grazing in flocks of other Ampharos and its pre-evolutions, Mareep and Flaaffy. Because its tail glows brightly, in times of emergency it uses its tail as a beacon in the place of a lighthouse. Habitat Ampharos can be generally found in grasslands along with their pre-evolutions, but are an uncommon sight. Diet Major appearances Sparkle Jasmine has an Ampharos that lights up the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City which first appeared in Fight for the Light!. It was sick so Ash Ketchum, Sonic, Tom, Chris, Tails and thier friends went to Cianwood City to pick up medicine. Other Another Ampharos appeared in Manectric Charge under the ownership of Watt. It was used to battle May's Skitty. Corey's father has an Ampharos which battled against Corey's Charizard, Don, as part of Don's training in Those Darn Electabuzz!. Another Ampharos appeared in Frozen on Their Tracks!. It helps in driving a train using its electricity. An Ampharos appeared in The Light of Floccesy Ranch! under the ownership of Ellie. Minor appearances An Ampharos appeared in As Clear as Crystal. An Ampharos appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Ampharos was owned by McCauley in A Chip Off the Old Brock. Karsten owned an Ampharos in Drifloon On the Wind!. An Ampharos appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Multiple Ampharos appeared in Lost at the League!. An Ampharos appeared in BW134. Pokédex entry Ampharos, Light Pokémon. The evolved form of Flaaffy and final evolved form of Mareep. Ampharos has the power to illuminate and emits a strong light from the tip of its tail, which shines so brightly that in days gone by people used it to send signals to each other with the light. This special ability which can be seen over long distances and serve as a guide and safety beacon to those who are lost. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon